


in here the hasetsu beach i pine

by yuriplisetsky (ellipsesarefun)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort without much Hurt I guess, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Otabek has a Yuri Plisetsky blog full of his original songs and fanfics, Otabek is an otayuri fan lmao, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsesarefun/pseuds/yuriplisetsky
Summary: Otabek owns a tumblr full of his own otayuri fanfics and original music. Meanwhile, he visits Japan to have a vacation with Yuri on their off-season.





	in here the hasetsu beach i pine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/gifts).



> For the Otayuri Gift Exchange.
> 
> I'm really sorry this is late :(( I had to revise this over and over again and this.. exploded into this. I chose your friends to lovers prompt and it's my first time to write this kind of thing in otabek's pov. I'm really sorry this is late, but I do hope you like this present....

**Eye-of-the-tiger-plisetsky**

[tug my heartstrings draft13.mp3]

I… am so fucked for this boy, I swear..

_#personal #i’m gonna meet him soon #fuck #holy shit #original music #tiger-altin-sings_

1 note

←→

Otabek is going to Hasetsu to meet Yuri. It takes a moment before the thought sinks in and he realizes that he is in Almaty airport and will be meeting Yuri soon. There will be no use to keep his affections under the veil of Skype videos and text messages. His stoic facade works wonders in concealing his emotions but it's now utterly useless in the face of his best friend of three years.

He opens his phone. It is fifteen minutes before he has to board the plane to Japan. He checks his account and scrolls through the dashboard full of fandoms and shitposts. It abates his nerves for only a little while before he opens an empty post to type in his thoughts. He also still has audio recordings of his original music that needed a story to add to. Hopefully his business distracts him throughout the entire ride.

←→

**meow-the-best**

leaving st. Petersburg for a small break.

_#personal_

0 notes

←→

"Otabek!" He jolts with excitement from the voice who called his name as he turns around to a grinning Plisetsky. Beautiful. He still has his stunning ponytailed golden hair cascading down his shoulders. Yuri's emerald eyes sparkled as his lithe frame stands before Otabek. Three years and his heart still soar at the sight of Yuri. Three years and his blog still exist clandestine in a plethora of his own fanfics and animal print aesthetics. Three years and Otabek still feels like he's still running after him even when they're only feet apart. Three years and while the seasons fly by, some things stay the same.

"Yuri. You can call me Beka, though." Otabek says as they saunter off to the waiting area outside for the ride. He catches a slight hesitation in Yuri's steps but brushes it off when his expression grounds into a neutral one. They stop.

"Ok, Beka." He averts his gaze for a moment and then rears back again, "You can call me Yura.. if you like?" His insides clench at the name. That was a first. They've never really tried using diminutives until recently and it's only now that Yuri suggests the idea. Yura feels too intimate, too close to the soul that Otabek is becomes overwhelmingly aware that Yura--Yuri--no, Yura is here with him in this present moment.

“Ok.” He pauses before giving it a shot, “Yura.” Heaven falls off his lips but Yura smiles as a simple gesture and looks around for their ride. The tension dies away into simple topics such as skating, tv shows, and books. While the previous conversation was shoved into the back of their minds, a part of him thinks that his dodged a bullet for just a split second.

Just a split second.

←→

**Eye-of-the-tiger-plisetsky**

[all these feelings wrapped in parcel.mp3]

wrote a thousand missives just for you

perfumed with adoration

wrapped in perfection

all just for you

[Keep Reading]

_#yuri plisetsky #otabek altin #otayuri #fic #i’m so in love with him #tiger-altin-writes #original music #tiger-altin-sings_

50 notes

 **meow-the-best** reblogged this

 **meow-the-best** liked this

←→

It’s only been a few hours since he settled in and Otabek has already decided to visit this place the next coming holiday.

“It’s quiet.. the people are friendly and the beach is just a walk away." he says in the evening as they prepare themselves for slumber. He knows Yura can sense the awe in his voice when he shots a faint smile before turning back to his laptop.

"It's good to know you love it here." Yura replies, "Katsudon's parents adore you and the little piglets are all over you at every second. You’ll love the whole place when we tour tomorrow.” They haven’t explored the beach and much of the town yet but from the way Yuri smiles—that adoring smile accompanied with that odd affectionate gaze—Otabek is already certain that he will cherish this place as much as Yuri secretly does. When they switch the lights off and snuggle into their separate beds, the odd gaze is gone and forgotten.

“Hey Beka?”

“Yea…?”

“Wanna jog to the beach with me tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

When Otabek is certain he’s asleep, he takes out his phone and types out his thoughts till three in the morning.

←→

**Eye-of-the-tiger-plisetsky**

[fairy tale’s nightmare.mp3]

Dreams drenched in a kiss,

The only hours of bliss,

I drown in emerald heaven,

Lungs filled with forbidden thoughts

[Keep reading]

_#yuri plisetsky #otabek altin #otayuri #if only #tiger-altin-writes #original music #tiger-altin-sings_

89 notes

 **meow-the-best** reblogged this

 **meow-the-best** liked this

←→

The Hasetsu beach was bare of any visitors in the crisp morning air when Otabek and Yura finished their first round of jogging. Yura plops down on the rock near him while Otabek stands beside, dazed look idly lingering on the water dancing in the waves and ripples, shimmering under the innocent dawn.

It’s odd with how much time and effort he’s placed into skating that Otabek hasn’t had this moment before. To stop and listen to his own train of thoughts and his heartbeat in its calm, unhurried rhythm. To an extent, it felt similar to his trips with his motorbike and his visits to St. Petersburg and Yuri’s to Almaty but the Hasetsu beach with Yura has its own capricious way of drawing him in that it releases him from the clutches of his responsibilities for a moment. It is scenery to be lost in, with Yura nonetheless.

“It’s nice out here.” Yuri begins, soft and quiet with the waves.

 _With you?_ “Yes.” Otabek says, “I could come back here someday.”

“You would?” Yura asks and Otabek wonders why he needs to ask because-

“Of course.” He says, lowering his face towards his companion, and finds that Yura has been caught staring. There’s a shadow in Yura’s figure where the sun doesn’t reach and it seems there is a slight divide along his face.

Yura and Yuri. Yuri and Yura. They’re one and the same and as the years flew by, he thinks he’s seen more of Yura beneath the Yuri and the Yuri Plisetsky now, just that it’s become more and more apparent here, where the Grand Prix Final seems eons away and they’re just in this timeless bubble of Hasetsu.

Otabek wonders if Yura saw Beka throughout the years and has only begun to find him more here.

“Let’s go.” Yura gets up and they leave the beach in contemplative silence.

←→

 **meow-the-best** reblogged

> **Eye-of-the-tiger-plisetsky**
> 
> [changing tides.mp3]
> 
> Rolling in ambiguity
> 
> I lie amidst the middle of the sea
> 
> Exposed under your scrutiny  
> 
> [Keep reading]

_#otayuri #ouch #just speaks everything I feel atm #my heart is breaking_

66 notes

←→

A couple of days have passed and Otabek is now familiar with their daily routine. They wake at the brink of dawn with bedheads and dried up drool. After a bath at the hot springs, they start the day with a breakfast and a morning jog to the beach and the throughout the day it’s an alternate routine between touring around the town and aching hours at the skating rink. Other than Yura, Viktor, the Katsuki’s and the Nishigoris have been the other people who he converses with during these days, to the point that he  now has some things in common with Viktor and Katsuki Yuuri aside from skating routines. He’s gotten used to the blatant stares the townsfolk give whenever he and Yuri are out for a jog and the quiet and calm fresh air soothes his soul unlike the discomfort of the city pollution and heavy traffic he’s seen in his trips so far. His day ends by preparing himself for bed or, on some nights, recording himself singing and writing his fanfics when everyone else is asleep.

His relationship with Yura is as normal as it has always been, and yet (in the littlest ways) there is something amiss in the air. It feels like a gradual build-up of _something_ that he only is hyper-aware of recently. He ponders if their touches (arms, hands, and closeness when sitting) been this frequent, or if their glances have been this obvious, but nothing adds up to anything and maybe this has been his mere imagination and wishful thinking.

This alarm in his head perpetuates its ringing that he stops himself from skating before he crashes into the edge of the rink. He distracts himself from his distraction by counting the notes of his music to time his choreography but his mind is still reeling from every single thing they’ve done here for the last three years that he fights the urge to slap his face.

“Beka!” Yura hollers out from behind and Otabek turns, “You ok?” He throws a thumb up in response and Yura glides off to Katsuki at the other side. Disappointment creeps in without his notice and a little envy sparks at the mere closeness between the two skaters as Otabek watches them. He buries the emotion with a neutral expression and forces his mind on the skating routine at hand.

The hours drives by and Otabek can’t shake this _something_ off until his unknowing question has been answered later at night. Showered and bathed, he arrives at their shared room with a leopard print covered laptop open at a Tumblr dashboard and it doesn’t take him a second to guess who owns it. Curiosity won over privacy as he levels his gaze on the screen and his eyebrows stretch upward past his forehead.

He sees his fanfics—mostly about him and Yura (#otayuri)—reblogged by the user meow-the-best. _His fanfics_. _Yura reblogs all of Otabek’s fanfics about them on his account_. He blinks once. Twice. He shakes his head and blinks for another three times and the revelation from his discovery only sinks in heavier than the gravity beneath him.

The door suddenly opens and Otabek scrambles away from the seat and to his stuff as Yura walks in with a towel on his wet hair. He turns his back immediately and pretends to rummage through his bag for his phone as he hears padded steps toward Yura’s side of the room.

“Your phone’s here.” He stills at the statement. Otabek turns around, expression as neutral as possible, takes the phone from Yura’s grip (while screaming to himself not to be swayed by the softness of his skin) and stays at his side of the room with his gaze at the phone screen. No one speaks. Otabek has nothing to say and he supposes that Yura doesn’t want to start a conversation so the two dance around this palpable gnawing quiet for the rest of the evening.

This tangible awkwardness hanging in the air lasts till they fall asleep and is left forgotten in the next day.

←→

**Eye-of-the-tiger-plisetsky**

[oops.mp3]

Took a little peek

I didn’t know

I took a little far

I know your little secret

[Keep reading]

#yuri plisetsky #otabek altin #otayuri #hurt #feelings #tiger-altin-writes #tiger-altin-sings

90 notes

 **meow-the-best** liked this

 **meow-the-best** reblogged this

> <3 <3 <3

←→

It takes him two days that he decides to fuck it all and confess. Otabek did not avoid Yura like the plague, yet wouldn’t as much as look at him in the eye. He knows that his fanfics consist of the two of them being lovers (pointing to said author here), and it’s not difficult to guess the reason why Yura has read them, let along reblogged them to his anonymous tumblr (and some of his most intimate works were reblogged with interest caps locked tags).

He knows that it seems as though he’s already at the brink of hoping for his affections to be requited (it would be the happiest day of his life). He’s too aware of Yura.. Their lives have been so intertwined that his own eyes have ceased the line between friends and lovers and he doesn’t know where to pinpoint what was and what is. But that _something_ that scintillates along Yuri’s figure screams with longing, as though he stopped himself consciously and it takes monumental strength for Otabek not to pull him into his warmth and shower him with all the adoration and affection he has to offer.

Otabek could just lay it bare in one sitting but he decides that he needs to bide his time and create something special for Yura. After pulling pen and a notebook, he flips his laptop open and searches for that one song he’s been bleeding fingers over. He plugs in his earphones and lets the melody thrum with the rhythm of his writing.

The overwhelming flood of emotions spill onto the blank white sheet of paper and Otabek drowns himself in them.

The third day begins as usual. They seemingly go about their morning routine as mundane as any other day, though from the odd piercing gazes from Yura thrown his way whenever they’re in the vicinity of each other’s presence tells Otabek of their own hyperawareness of their blurred lines. He braces himself and locks Yura’s gaze with his and they stay in a tug of war, pushing and pulling the seams between their spaces.

Otabek smiles.

Yura tries to return the gesture but it doesn’t reach his eyes. Otabek’s own smile wavers as they turn back to their routine. It seems too soon. Too soon for the both of them. Too soon for Otabek to confess. His worry gnaws at him; replaying every single detail over what he possible did to dampen Yura’s mood. Maybe his own avoidance caused the slight rift between them and Otabek hopes that this gift would mend whatever misunderstanding he created between them.

The rest of their morning jog consisted of unmitigated and unsettling silence. Not one uttered a single word throughout and Otabek can barely fight himself from stealing glances at his best friend. The oddness dies down slightly when they reach Hasetsu beach for a break from their jog. Like their first trip, Yura lingers at the sea, while Otabek stares at him.

There’s something vaguely familiar about Yura under this lighting. It isn’t just from their first visit to the beach, but something about how the rays of the sun beams at Yura with his long hair cascading down to one side of his face makes their encounter at Barcelona as though it was just yesterday. As though their years shared together are ingrained in those long golden locks, refined frame, and lush lips, but those eyes. Those emerald shimmering eyes still blazes with the flame he’s witnessed in Yakov’s summer camp. The soldier within still remains, strong and radiant as he’d ever known and it reels Otabek even more enamoured with this person beside him.

“Yura.” The love of his life turns to meet his eyes and Otabek winces at the heavy look Yura is giving him. He opens his mouth but closes it and pauses, racking his brain over the words he needs to say. Nothing spilled from his lips, so he quickly pulls his gift from his pocket and presents it to him. It was a light yellow striped stationary envelope wrapped in a delicate ribbon string with Yura’s full name written neatly at the lower corner.

“This is for you.” Otabek says as Yura slowly releases it from his grasp like it was made out of glass. Otabek watches with hitched breathes as unties the ribbon and opens the envelope. The contents on the stationary prompt a gasp from Yura. Written in Otabek’s own neat penmanship on the yellow striped stationary was his tumblr account name and his fanfic; an otayuri fanfic.

“What is… this is… you’re…” his eyes go round and his cheeks flush with rose red and when he looks up, Otabek notes how they glow under the morning light. He looks down at paper, scanning through the pages with his hands shuffling them. He turns back up to him, surprise now glazed into realization.

“Yes.” Otabek feels his eyes soften and his lips curve into a gentle smile. Yura didn’t know back then, but he knows that what he wants is what Otabek wants too. And knowing adorns a grin on Yura’s face. He rushes towards Otabek and they’re both locked in their own warmth.

“We should come back here next time…” By now, Otabek knows that he means this place.

“Yes… we should.” He mutters as he places his head on Yura’s neck and they both tighten their hold around each other. Somehow nothing between them has changed, but Otabek knows that he doesn’t have to hide behind his own tumblr of fanfics and songs and Yura doesn’t have to hide behind his own likes and reblogs. Their love is open, free, and unabiding and it relieves them from their own woes.

There they stay standing, wrapped in their ardent affection among the crashing tides and the warm morning sun.

←→

 **meow-the-best** reblogged

> **Eye-of-the-tiger-plisetsky**
> 
> [In here the hasetsu beach I pine.mp3]
> 
> To @meow-the-best
> 
> in here the hasetsu beach I pine
> 
> where the waves crash
> 
> like my heart beats for you
> 
> and our souls intertwine
> 
> under this morning glow.
> 
> [Keep Reading]

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3

_#otayuri #my bae #thank you so much <3 #i’m sappy but fuck off_

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr and twitter <3


End file.
